muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Date Also, I found another Columbia pop single, but no date. I stuck it in where it went album number-wise, but if you have any way to ferret out the dates from the numbers that would be great! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :AAAAAHHHH! Wendy! How did you find that? What were you searching under? Do you know what that is? That's a STEREO DJ promo for 2 songs from Roosevelt Franklin! I'm still in shock because at that time, most promos were still in mono, like the white one above it. I didn't even know there were "pop" singles made for Roosevelt Franklin's songs, but I'm not surprised, since in that period, the major labels usually put out at least 2 singles from an LP. Susan's Scepter album had 2, SS2 had 2, and SS1 had 2. So now I'm hoping that RF has 2! :I'm kind of at a loss on what to do on the Clink Clank single. That's either a typo, or CRA renumbered everything. But that doesn't agree with everything I've ever seen. Even the 1974 CRA albums, which have a list of LP's and 45's on the back, list the 45 sets with CC numbers, even though they say (CRA) after them. To me that says that they reissued all of the Columbia material, and kept the numbers. To have CRA, and then be 1 number off, could be a mistake, when they were just starting up the label. (By the way, on the 3-LP set I got, Signs! has 2 of the same labels on it! So mistakes happen.) I'll have to go back and look at all the CC pictures that we have here, and make sure the CRA's still have the original Columbia numbers, even though they changed the logo. If it's not a typo, I don't know where to put it. It's kind of a hybrid. I guess we could make a CRA 76000 series, and see if we find some more. Oh, and I think the label says 1975. :By the way, the singles page just got Quality status! Thanks for all of your help! -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sadly, I was still just searching "Sesame Street" when I found the pop single. I actually thought it was going to be another of the Matt Robinson book&record sets (I've found three so far sans books), but clicked it out of curiosity. ::I guess the thing with ClinkClank being a typo is that it seems less likely it would be a typo on both the album cover and the album label. But it is possible as you note. I think the other Columbia/CRA one we have up right now is too blurry to read the number. I thought the back cover image looked like 1974, and it's what the seller said too. I can't make it out on the label. I was actually just pleased to see that there was something going on between 1972 and 1976; that always struck me as odd to have that gap in singles. ::Congrats on the quality status -- I'm glad I could help with some pictures but you are the one who made it all cohesive! -- Wendy (talk) 19:04, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, but the pictures are what turns it from a list into a chart! And I'm not able to add the pictures of things I own yet. I'm hoping I'll be able to do that soon. :::So did you want to add the Matt Robinson stuff, or what made you look for it? I think it fits, since he's in character when he reads the story on the record. The Bob records are him being Bob McGrath, at least the Affinity one is. Let me know what you think, and what you find, because I'd love to at least know for my own research what the other Gordon 45's were, because I haven't seen them in over 30 years, and I don't even remember the titles! :::Have a happy 4th! -- Ken (talk) 19:36, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::::The Matt Robinson stuff just intrigued me for some reason. The three titles I found record covers for were "The Six Button Dragon", "Giveaway Gibson", and "A Lot of Hot Water". The last included a summary -- something about a kid who has a bad attitude that gets him into trouble. Anyhow, I would love to add them, as I think they are quite fun, but I wasn't sure how; I didn't know he read it in character and I don't know the stories to know if there is anything Sesame in them. I thought about trying to work them into the Matt Robinson page itself, but that page is fairly tightly written at the moment and it just didn't seem to fit. ::::It'll be great to see some of your pictures; you must have the most extensive collection of anyone around here! -- Wendy (talk) 19:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) 45 rpm center Hey Ken -- I found a beautiful copy of the Lots of Stuff/Clink Clank Columbia single on ebay today. The seller had pictures of the inside of the gatefold, and the label in addition to the cover. My question is, what's up with the center of the record itself? I've never seen one that looked like that before... Is it a later refit? Or is that how they made them? -- Wendy (talk) 18:57, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :That's just a plastic 45 adapter that you can snap into the middle. In some other countries, all speeds have the same size hole, but here, thanks to the Battle of the Speeds, 33's kept the 78 size hole, and 45's got the big hole. But some companies (I've seen some on Capitol) actually had one where you could keep the small hole, or punch it out to make the big hole. I'd be afraid of breaking the record. :Anyway, that's another interesting find. That's a Columbia coupling, with the same number, but with a CRA instead of the CC. I don't know how you want to put that. If you look at the sleeves we have now in the Havin' Fun 45's section, some have the Columbia logo in the corner, and some have the CRA logo in the corner, but the same CC number. I've never seen a CRA version, with a CRA prefix, but keeping the original number. What did the cover look like? I'd be interested to see if the cover was numbered slightly differently, if they happened to have extras and wanted to get rid of them. I've heard of Disney doing something similar back in the '50's, where, during a numbering transition, the titles were the same, but the label and cover had different numbers, until they ran out of old stock. Interesting again! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I uploaded the cover also. It looked just like the one we already had, except it was about a thousand times better resolution. The old blurry one had CRA in the same spot on the cover too. Oh hey - I just realized that the album number does not match -- it's 76048, not 75048! I had smooshed down the cover art to 300px which makes it hard to read, especially as the seller had the image at an angle that affected that corner; but check out the original here. Also the seller says it's from 1974. You may want to set Scott on that to see if he can transform it to "face on" better than I did. ::Incidentally, I also uploaded the gatefold art inside which is way cool; for lack of anywhere else to put it I used it on the song pages ( "Clink Clank"). -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, 4 July 2007 (UTC) page history Hi, Ken! I saw your note on Danny's talk page about message notification. I don't know if you knew this, but every page, including talk pages, have a history. There's a link at the top of each page marked history where you can see each edit that was made, who made them, and compare any of them with a later edit. You can do this from Recent Changes, too, by just clicking the last link next to the page name. It will show you a comparison between what the page looks like with the most recent edit, and what it looked like before. Try it out! —Scott (talk) 20:20, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I know about that. It was just that this was the first time that I got a message, but there was nothing new there. I had already been to Recent Changes, and I saw that Danny had put more parts of my talk page in the archive. The reason I was asking him is because a while ago, the message notification actually told you how many messages you had, and where they were, like Oz or Disney. But then it went back to the old way. So since I'm on like 8 wikis (ones that Danny's also on), I was just curious if he or anybody had left me a message somewhere else, without my having to go through and check every site that I belong to. -- Ken (talk) 22:08, 30 June 2007 (UTC) True Blue Hey, Ken! I have a question at Talk:Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue. —Scott (talk) 11:27, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I laid out what I know, and what I don't know. I hope it wasn't too geeky! -- Ken (talk) 05:03, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives